


As It May Begin

by Alynxide



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mabinogi - Freeform, Multi, Paladin, fantasy life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynxide/pseuds/Alynxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumarah, Adan, and Todd prepare to set out on a journey to become Paladins. </p>
<p>I started writing this and liked where it was going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It May Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep things as close to the game as I could, but not everything will stay true to canon for the sake of the story. Some things may be changed simply because it is based off of a game.

“Kuma! Kumarah!” 

I let out an annoyed groan before opening my eyes to see a pair of tattered leather boots uncomfortably close to my face. 

“Of course, Adan must be the one to wake everyone up.” I stretched my aching limbs before forcing myself upright on the small inn bed. 

“You’ll be waking up much earlier very soon. Besides, It’s not my fault that you are lazy,” Adan chuckled. I shot him a glare as I stood up, shaking bits of lint out of my hair. I ignored my mess of a bed for the time being, rummaging through my bag for my canteen. The no longer cold water would have to do for now. We’d get food later, I supposed. 

“Where is Todd?” I asked, noticing that his bed was made and his things were gone.

“Getting the horses ready,” Adan informed me as he packed his things. He mindlessly ran his hand through his short blonde hair. “Are you ready?” He turned and looked at me with those bright blue eyes. “Must be on our way now, we’ll meet up with Todd.” He picked up his bag, returning his axe to it’s sheathe on his back. I gathered my things and followed. We paid Piara’s for our stay at the inn, saying goodbye to Nora on our way out.

We were to set out today to travel to Emain Macha in hopes that we would be considered for Paladin training. It was only a day and a half trip, considering that we were to travel through Osna Sail. Carter had given his word that he would meet us in Dunbarton today to travel through Osna with us. Though it was the shorter route, it was much more dangerous. The narrow pathway was difficult for battle, especially given that wolves infested the area. However, we had no time to waste on the luxury of easier means of travel. 

In short time we reached Todd who was bundling a small stack of firewood to his horse’s saddle. He handed Adan and I our horses’ reigns. I looked at him as I took mine. The mop of messy dark hair atop his head was tousled and his deep brown eyes looked strained.

“Morning,” He finally said. 

“Tired?” I asked as I packed Sodapop’s saddlebag. He nodded and busied himself with his horse again.

“Hello there old friend.” I stroked Sodapop’s muzzle. l ran my hands over his russet fur, stopping as my hand brushed the pink and hairless scar on his right shoulder. I grimaced at the memory of our first battle together. He seemed to notice my discontent, for he let out a small whinny and stomped his foot. “Alright Soda.” I slung one leg over the saddle and adjusted myself. Todd and Adan were right behind me, Adan seeming impatient as usual. We rode out to the pastures of Tir, onward to change the course of our lives for something a little bigger.

I came to a halt at the entrance of Dugald Aisle. I inhaled, the earthy aroma of the pasture filled my nose. The boys followed in stopping, taking in the simple beauty of the moment. Adan was the first to get moving again, riding into Dugald Aisle. I was the last to go, following behind Todd. The rocky mountainous route came into view and cool crisp air wrapped around us. We rode in silence for quite some time. The sound of our horses’ hooves hitting the rocky earth mixed with the sound of birds and droned on until something was said. 

“Do you think we’ll make it?” Todd asked.

“It’s not a hard journey, we’ve taken it-“ 

“No I mean, as Paladins,” Todd cut Adan off, looking back at me.

“We have to complete training before that,” I reminded them. 

“But we have to prove our worth before we’re even allowed to start training,” Adan leaned back in his horse’s saddle.

“We’ve been training on our own for ages to prepare. All we must do is defeat an opponent in the arena.” I’d made sure I understood exactly what steps we would be required to go through before starting our training. “We can’t doubt ourselves. we must remain confident.”

“If they see a lack of confidence in you, you will not be chosen,” Adan said firmly. Todd sighed and relaxed a bit.

“You’re damn good with a gun, Todd. There aren’t many Paladins who are gunslingers, either,” I tried to reassure him. It wasn’t a lie, Todd was a natural. He smiled, but said nothing. Silence returned to our trio once more. This time we rode with a lighter feeling. We did not expect this to come with ease, but we did not quite see the long and difficult journey we were to take.


End file.
